What if Good God Y'All
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if War handed Sam over to Lucifer?  Spoilers for Free to Be You and Me.  Chapter 3 of 3 up.
1. War

What if War gave Sam to Lucifer?

Jo and Rufus poured salt down Sam's mouth. "Why isn't anything happening?" Jo asked.

"Please. Something's wrong. You can tell something's wrong," Sam begged. He looked at the door and saw one of the townspeople, Roger or something, looking in at the door. What was he doing here? He was with the other group of people?

"We're not going to get anywhere with him" Rufus said to Jo. "Let's go downstairs before he can mess with our heads."

Jo and Rufus left and the man came in. "Who are you? What are you?" Sam amended.

"Doesn't matter. You have somewhere else to be," and with that, he touched Sam and Sam disappeared and reappeared in what seemed to be a library in a mansion. There was a fireplace roaring in a corner, and a man standing next to one of the bookcases.

"Hello, Sam. I've been waiting for you," he said.

"Who are you?" Sam said. He looked down and saw that the chair he was tied to came with him. He wished Rufus weren't so good with the knots.

"I'm Lucifer. Let me untie you. This is no way for an honored guest to be treated."

Sam shrank back as Lucifer approached him. And as the devil touched him while untying the ropes, Sam shuddered.

"I'll try to not take that personally," he said. He pressed a button on the wall and said, "Can two of you please come in here?"

A man and a woman entered. "Yes, master?" they said.

"I have somewhere I need to go for a couple of hours. Please treat our guest like royalty, but he is not to leave this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Sam, just ask for whatever you want and these demons will get it for you," Lucifer said as he started towards the door.

"I want to leave."

"Sorry. Anything but that."

SSS

"So, you're saying there are no demons? "

"No." Dean agreed.

"I found the demons," Roger said rushing in. "They said they're going to kill us all."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Where did you go?"

Roger turned to Dean and Ellen so that nobody else could see his face and he winked. Then he lifted up his hand turned his ring and said, "They're demons."

"Run," Dean said to Ellen, and they ran to find Jo and Rufus and get them on their side. Maybe with them and Sam they could peacefully resolve this situation with the townspeople. And somehow they needed to take care of War/Roger.

They ran to the house where Ellen and Sam had found Jo and Rufus before. Ellen snuck in through the front door while Dean pulled Rufus out of the window. "It's not demons, it's War," Dean shouted as he and Rufus fought.

Rufus thought about that while he punched Dean in the gut. That made sense. "War?" he asked.

"Yes," Dean breathed.

"You figure that out on your own, genius?" Rufus asked sarcastically to cover the fact that he hadn't.

Dean rolled his eyes and they walked in to find Ellen and Jo standing there. "We all on the same page?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Hey, Jo." He hadn't seen Jo since Sam had been possessed by Meg. He had remembered telling her he would call her, but he hadn't. It was just too hard. But there was no time for that. Bullets starting hitting the house.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked. He might not trust Sam, but he still loved him and he had to make sure he was safe before he did anything else.

"Upstairs, tied up," Rufus answered.

Dean hoped he wasn't near a window as he took the stairs three at a time. When he got to the top of the stairs he ran into all the rooms, and found nothing. Sam wasn't up here. He ran back downstairs. "I couldn't find him."

"Who, Sam?" Jo asked. He was sitting right in the middle of the first room. Rufus ran up to look and came back down. "He's gone. So's the chair we tied him to."

"Do you think he managed to hop out?" Jo asked.

"Did you hear him hopping?" Dean asked.

"No," Jo admitted.

"Look, why don't we take care of War and then look for Sam?" Ellen said. She loved Sam, too, but they had to prioritize.

"Yeah, OK. I don't think we can kill him. But he turned his ring just before everyone went nuts thinking we were demons. That must be where he gets his mojo."

"So, how are you going to get his ring away from him?" Jo asked.

Dean pulled out Ruby's knife. "I'll cut his hand off. I'll go look for him where he left his car. Hopefully he hasn't left yet. You guys try to handle the people."

Dean got to the car and saw War talking to some guy. The guy turned to him and said, "Dean. Just the man I've come to see."

"Who are you?" Dean asked, as he lunged towards War and hacked his hand off. War screamed and disappeared.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." He started walking towards Dean and Dean swung the knife at him.

"You think your little demon knife is going to work on me?"

"Depends. Who are you?" Dean asked again.

"Lucifer."

Crap, Dean thought. "I need you to come with me."

"I don't think so," Dean said.

"I need to hide you from Michael. I can't have you saying yes to him."

"Well, if that's all you're worried about, you can relax. I have no intention of saying yes."

"That may be true, but you will eventually say yes," Lucifer assured him. "That is, if I were to let him find you."

He reached out towards Dean. Dean tried to evade him, but the devil was too fast for him."


	2. Vessels

Sam sat in a chair warily watching the demons. They were watching him like a hawk. He knew if he tried to get to the door they would stop him in a heartbeat. Plus, he was pretty sure the devil would have dozens of demons guarding his lair.

"Why don't we have some fun with him?" the female demon asked.

"You heard the master. We're supposed to treat him like royalty," the other demon answered.

"Treat a Winchester like royalty? Especially this one! How many of our kind has he killed or sent back to Hell?" she retorted.

"But he did free Lucifer. Because of that, we will soon rule the world."

"But, he didn't mean to. As far as he was concerned, he was just killing another demon," she said, and with that she started to beat Sam. He tried to fight her off, but the male demon came to his friend's way of thinking and held him down.

A half an hour later, Lucifer appeared with Dean in tow. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Master, we just," the woman began, but didn't get a chance to finish. With the flick of his wrist, he killed both of them.

"Sammy, are you OK?" Dean asked.

"Dean?" Sam asked. What was he doing here?

Dean started to go towards Sam, but the devil flung him up against the wall and pinned him there. The devil then approached Sam. He leaned down and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Dean yelled.

"Don't worry, Dean. I wouldn't hurt Sam. See what I did to those who did hurt him."

"Why?" Dean asked. He certainly didn't want Sam hurt, but it was a little creepy to think that the devil and Sam were friends.

"You may be Michael's vessel, but Sam is mine."

"What?" both brothers asked. Dean noticed that Sam's voice held fear.

"Don't worry, Sammy. He can't get in unless you let him. Just don't let him."

"Oh, you'll let me alright, won't you?" Lucifer asked.

Sam shook his head no, and scooted back away from Lucifer. Lucifer touched Sam and he was healed. "There that's better. I'll send in dinner for you boys," he said and left.

Dean found he was free from the wall. He rushed over to Sam. "How did you get here?"

"War sent me here. It was War that was making everyone think people were demons."

"Yeah, I know. I cut off his ring, so hopefully that stopped the madness."

Sam just nodded.

"You don't think that worked?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, Dean. I'm kind of concentrating on our bigger problem right now."

"Let's get out of here," Dean said and walked over to the door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Sam asked.

"Guess not. But I had to try."

"OK, I'm here because the devil wants me to say yes. What are you doing here? Do you think he'll torture you so I'll say yes?" Sam asked in a panic. That might actually work. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing Dean in pain. Not if he could stop it.

"I hope not. But he told me he was hiding me from Michael."

"Why not just kill you?"

"Gee, Sam, I hope he doesn't hear all your great ideas."

"I'm sure the devil can think of anything I can," Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't you think it's weird, though?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. If I was dead, no more vessel."

"Except that Michael would just bring you back and then he would know where you are," Lucifer responded as he popped in with their food. "A burger and a beer for Dean. And a salad and some nice drink for Sam."

Sam blanched as he saw his drink. It was thick and red, and he knew from the smell it was demonic. "I don't want demon blood," he said.

Dean looked over at his tray. So, this was Lucifer's plan. Get Sammy drunk on demon blood and he would be open for all kinds of evil stuff.

"Well, I would never force you to do anything, Sam. I'll get you a beer, too." And he snapped his fingers and a beer appeared. "I'll leave you two alone for now, but tomorrow, we'll have much to discuss, Sam," and he disappeared again.

Dean remembered the comment he had made to Uriel about getting flabby because he didn't walk enough. He smiled at the thought of big, fat Lucifer unable to do anything. He knew it was a pretty lame fantasy, but it was the best he could come up with.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked, wondering what anybody could smile about in such a situation.

"Nothing," he said and took a bite of his burger.

Sam just stared at his food. He couldn't be sure that Lucifer hadn't slipped demon blood into his food or drink, so he wouldn't have anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Dean asked.

"Could have blood in it."

"Want some of mine?"

Sam was tempted, but figured Lucifer might think of that, and had put the blood in Dean's food. "No, better not."

"Sam, you're going to have to eat eventually."

"Maybe I'll just starve myself to death."

"He'd just bring you back," Dean said, not liking where this was going.

"Dean, I'm scared."

Dean sighed. There wasn't anything he could do. The door wasn't locked, it was supernaturally sealed. He couldn't kill the devil. "I know, Sam. And I'm here for you." Sam had just refused blood, so that was a good sign, but if he was offered it day after day, Dean knew he would crumble eventually. He was an addict.

SSS

Castiel popped into Bobby's house.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked grumpily. It wasn't the angel's fault that he couldn't heal him, but Bobby had to blame someone for his predicament, and it was better to blame Castiel than Dean or Sam.

"Do you know where Sam and Dean are?"

"No. I got a call from Ellen that they were hunting War, and the boys disappeared. Sam before Dean."

"I was afraid of that. There have been rumors that Lucifer has gotten hold of both vessels."

"Both?" Bobby asked. He knew that Dean was Michael's vessel, but wasn't sure what both meant.

"Lucifer is using a temporary vessel, but Sam is his true vessel."

Bobby sighed. That kid had the worst luck. Not that Dean was much better off in this situation.

"How can we find them?" Bobby asked.

"We'll have to find Lucifer. Getting them out won't be easy."

Bobby figured that was probably the biggest understatement ever.


	3. Demon Blood

Two Days Later

"Dean, I'm so hungry," Sam said.

"You should just eat my food, Sam," Dean said.

"OK," Sam said and took a bite of Dean's burger. "Do you think Lucifer is here? We haven't seen him in a couple of days?"

"Do you want to see him?"

"Of course not. But I would like to know what he's up to."

The door opened. "Hi, guys."

"Meg," Sam said with as much loathing as he could muster.

"Lucifer will be back tomorrow. He really wants you to drink some blood."

"No," Sam said.

"Whoever gets you to drink blood will get a reward," Meg said.

"And you expect me to help you get a reward. I don't like you," Sam said.

"I'm getting that reward," Meg insisted and cut her arm. She held it up to Sam's mouth. Sam turned away.

Dean jumped up and pulled Meg off of him. She flung him against the wall. She decided maybe it would work better if she had someone to hold Sam down. "I'll be right back."

"Dean, if I drink the blood, maybe we can get out of here," Sam suggested.

"Sam, no," Dean said automatically.

"But, Dean, Lucifer is coming back tomorrow. He's probably going to get serious. If we can get out of here, we have to try."

"But what will happen if you drink the blood and we don't escape?" Dean asked.

"Probably the same thing that will happen if I don't drink and we don't escape. They're going to force it down me eventually and it will be better when Lucifer's not here. My powers don't work on him. He's an angel," Sam reminded Dean.

Dean sighed. "OK," he reluctantly agreed. Sam had a point, and it actually meant a lot to Dean that Sam had discussed it with him instead of just going ahead and doing it.

Meg came back with another demon. She pinned Dean to the wall and said "Hold Sam down."

The demon held him down and Meg made another cut on her arm. She thought she was going to have to fight with Sam, so he was able to drink a lot when he grabbed her arm and drank. She realized what he was doing. "Stop him!" she yelled.

The other demon attempted to pull Sam off of her and he threw the demon against the wall and continued to drink. Meg lost her hold on Dean and he slipped down from the wall. Sam finished drinking Meg and turned to the other one.

"No, Sam," Dean said. He didn't want Sam to drink too much.

Sam wanted more, but he exorcised the demon instead. "Let's hurry," he said and they slipped out of the room. They were met almost immediately by two more demons. Sam dispatched both of them quickly. They made their way to the outside door and exited the mansion. They ducked down and ran to the gate.

When they got to the gate, they found that it was opening. Dean stared in shock at Castiel. "How did you find us?"

"I found where Lucifer was staying. I figured you might have been here."

"Can you zap us to Bobby's? We have to detox Sammy."

"You drank demon blood?" Castiel asked Sam.

Sam looked down. "Yeah."

"Well, we didn't know you were going to save us," Dean defended Sam. "Would you just hurry up and get us out of here before Lucifer decides to come back?"

"Of course," Castiel said, and did just that. They ended up in the panic room.

Sam looked around. He had just been here about a week ago drying out and he was going to have to do it again. He had no reason to think it was going to be any more pleasant this time.

Dean noticed the apprehension in Sam's eyes. "I'll stay with you this time," he said.

"You don't have to," Sam said.

"I want to."

"I have things to do," Castiel said. "I'll let Bobby know you are both here before I go," he said and disappeared.

"I know I said I didn't trust you, but I do now."

"You do? But I drank the blood and I was going to drink more."

"Yeah, but you discussed it with me first, and you stopped when I told you to. And, I believe that you're never going to do it again."

"I won't," Sam said. "But I'm scared of being Lucifer's vessel. He seemed pretty sure that I was going to say yes. That you would say yes to Michael, too."

"But, we're not going to. You know why?" Dean asked.

"No, why?"

"Because we're going to be strong for each other. We're stronger together. That was what our problem was all last year. Even though we were physically in the same place, we weren't together. That changes now. Got it?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, Cas left and Bobby can't get downstairs in his wheelchair."

"I'm sure Cas will come back eventually," Dean said. He had to admit that he should have thought about that before he agreed to stay with Sam. It would be too funny if they ended up starving to death in the panic room after escaping from Lucifer and everything else they had survived. "How long until you start withdrawal?"

"I don't know. Probably tomorrow."

Castiel opened the door. "Bobby pointed out that he wouldn't be able to let you out."

"Yeah, we just realized that," Dean said.

Dean looked at Sam. "Sorry. I'll come down every couple of hours, OK?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

SSS

When the screaming started Dean sat outside the panic room and didn't leave. He opened up the window and encouraged Sam every step of the way. For two days, he listened to Sam scream, and cry, and curse him out. It would have been easier for him to leave, but he didn't. This was hard for Sam, too, but he had drank the blood to save them, and the least Dean could do was sit with him.

SSS

1 Week Later

When Sam had been quiet for 3 hours, Dean opened the door. "I think you're done, Dude."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Sam said"

"Were you out there the whole time?" He remembered Dean talking to him at times, but wasn't sure what was real and what was a hallucination.

"Pretty much. Calls of nature and food breaks, but most of the time."

"You didn't have to do that," Sam said, feeling guilty.

"Hungry?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Starving."

They went upstairs to get some food and figure out how their next move.

The End.


End file.
